Your Song
by boffinness
Summary: Denmark x Norway, human AU. When Lukas had first been interrupted by a clumsy man named Matthias, he had never expected them to be dating for three years afterwards... But on their anniversary, the goofy Dane has something special to give to him. This is a story I wrote for une-pomm3 from a prompt, I hope you enjoy!


It had been a long day at work. Lukas leaned back from his chair, looking at the jumbled mess of numbers on his computer. Eight hours of staring at the bright screen for five days a week isn't good for your sight. He glanced behind him to see that he still had a couple of hours until he could leave.

Lukas sighed and put his head on his desk. His job certainly wasn't as fun as he had imagined it to be. Sure, university was fun for it, he just didn't like the whole... 'work' part of it.

Friday couldn't have come any sooner. Especially this Friday. Today marked his three year anniversary of dating his boyfriend. He sighed again as he thought of his Danish cutie.

Matthias had found him sitting in the university library, peacefully reading a murder mystery. And Lukas was very peaceful. Until he was rudely interrupted by a clumsy Matthias tripping over three chairs to sit beside him, rummage through his own bag, and start writing down something with great determination. And to top it all off, he started a conversation.

"So, what brings you here today?" Matthias was still jotting something down as he spoke quite loudly, ignoring the fact that they were in a sanctuary of silence.

Lukas finished reading his paragraph and marked his book with the small drawing his younger brother had made him before he set his book down on the table.

"I study here, if you'd really like to know." Honestly, who purposely interrupts a reader? And he was getting to the good part. Oh well, he had read the book before, he knew how it would end. And besides, maybe this conversation would be... interesting. Especially after seeing the bright-eyed blonde. He turned heads, that's for sure.

"I can see that. Hey, so I don't want this to sound weird or anything but you seem like a nice guy. Do you wanna grab a coffee or something?"  
Wait, what? Who wants caffeine at this time of day? Other than himself of course, but he was one of the few who stopped by the coffee shop at this hour. Maybe this guy knew his routine? Wait. Was this guy a stalker?

"I'm sorry, but have I met you before?" Lukas tried to look at him eye-to-eye when the man suddenly froze.  
"Um, well you see-"  
Lukas quickly retrieved his things and stood up to leave when the man also stood.  
"Wait, I can explain! I just, noticed you going to get coffee around this time yesterday, and you looked-"  
"I swear if you say lonely-"  
"I was going to say hot."

Oh. They both looked at each other for a moment, until Lukas sighed and muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this." He held out his hand to the strange man. "I'm Lukas. Not Luke. Not Lukey. Lukas. And I take black."

The man looked surprised that he was taking the offer, but he nonetheless smiled. They shook hands. "Nice ta meet ya! The name's Matthias!"

And they were soon on their way, with Matthias trailing along like a puppy, asking questions and receiving short answers.

It hadn't taken that long for them to start dating. In fact, it started that night at the coffee shop, when Matthias had spilled coffee on himself, making him turn into a blushing mess and making Lukas realize, 'He's so cute, oh my god.'

Sometime that day Lukas had heard Matthias mention dating, and Lukas automatically agreed.

"Huh? Yes what?" Matthias turned to the smaller man walking beside him.

"Yes I'll be your boyfriend."

Matthias hadn't even asked him. Lukas just knew he couldn't wait any longer, that was the only thing he could think about since they had met only a few hours before. If Matthias refused, he would have been so embarrassed, but it was Lukas' turn to be surprised with Matthias' answer.

"B-but I didn't even ask yet! Come on Luke, you spoiled it!"

With that, Lukas flicked the taller man's nose and continued walking.  
"I thought I told you my name's Lukas. I'll see you tomorrow at the library."

Glancing back at the clock, Lukas realized he couldn't take it any more. As he stood up to grab his things, his boss walked swiftly past his office.

"Mister Berven!" The tall man turned around and recognized him with a smile on his face.  
"Ah, Lukas! What can I do for you?"  
"Sir, I was wondering if I could leave early. It's my anniversary with my..."

Lukas still couldn't say 'boyfriend' without getting embarrassed about it, but his manager seemed to ignore it.

"You're still dating that Køhler man, aren't you? Well I don't see a problem with you leaving early today. Congratulations on your anniversary!" He waved as he walked off.

"Thank you, sir; have a good weekend!" Lukas rushed to grab his items and punch out.

~

Matthias' grandmother was a lovely lady. She had been the perfect stereotypical grandmother- what with the home-baked cookies, yearly Christmas presents, and unconditional love- and she had helped him cope after his parents had divorced.

She had always said he was graced with long fingers because he was born to play the piano. Matthias remembers when his grandmother used to teach him how to play it, with him sitting on her lap listening to her play, and when he grew more, he sat beside her and played with her.

She always loved hearing her grandson play her piano. This was what she looked forward to. When he came to visit, that was all they did, play the piano. And when her hands acted up, her grandson would play the piano for her.

Unfortunately, she had passed away only a couple of years ago. He inherited her grand piano.

Matthias had never played the piano when Lukas was around, that was the part of him that he didn't want Lukas to know of until he was sure. And now he was sure. He had gotten the ring, he had his music ready. He had a plan.

His plan was to take the day off work, clean the entirety of their house, make supper, and rehearse his piano composition, all before Lukas was to come home, possibly drained from his long day at work. While he was scrambling at first- deciding as to which he would start on- he ended up getting lost in his music, and before he knew it, Lukas was walking in the door.

~

Lukas had stopped by the grocery store to pick up some things he needed for their romantic dinner he was making, because he was pretty sure they had nothing edible in their house except some boxes of Kraft Dinner and a can of pineapples- but really, even Gordon Ramsey couldn't make a romantic meal out of that. When he pulled into the driveway, he noticed Matthias' car in its usual parking spot.

'Weird, he should be home later than this...' He was trying to surprise the Dane, but the romantic dinner would still be just as good, surprise or not.

As he opened the front door, arms laden with grocery bags, he noticed that there was music playing. They usually left the radio on when they both left for work, but... Matthias would have turned it off when he walked in the door so he could watch the nights' hockey game 'in peace'.

'Wait a minute,' Lukas had walked over to the radio and put his ear to it; it was silent.  
'It sounds like... Is he playing the piano?'

Lukas quietly walked into the living room- shoes still on and arms still full of grocery bags- to see Matthias sitting at the piano bench playing one of the most beautiful pieces Lukas had ever heard. Matthias had apparently even taken the time to remember the music, because his eyes were closed as his fingers danced across the keys. Lukas was stunned that Matthias even knew how to play the piano, let alone play anything like this. He felt like laughing and crying at the same time, he might have actually gasped; if he hadn't already known before, he would have fallen in love with the happy Danish man right then and there.

And that was when it stopped. Matthias had realized someone was standing beside him from hearing an almost inaudible gasp. He opened his eyes, stopped playing the piano, and turned to see tears in Lukas' eyes.

"Oh, Lukas! What's wrong? You're crying!" Matthias stood up and walked over to where Lukas was standing.

"That... What was that?" Lukas looked up at Matthias, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

Matthias seemed confused for a second, but suddenly remembered the fact that Lukas had just seen him playing the piano for the first time.  
"Oh um, well that was kinda my gift for you... for our anniversary." He scratched the back of his head.  
"I didn't want you to hear your song before I had perfected it, you know? I guess it's not really a surprise anymore... I had it all planned out, too."

This shocked Lukas to his core.  
"You... wrote that, for me?"

Matthias took the grocery bags from Lukas' hands and put them down while nodding slowly.  
"Yeah, I started writing it the day we met in the library... I just couldn't get it out of my head... just like how I can't get you out of my head."

Matthias looked towards the piano quickly and grabbed something off the top; he turned towards Lukas and kneeled down.  
"Lukas... I've loved you for three years, and I don't think I'll ever get you out of my head, so..."

He paused as he tried to gather his thoughts and opened the small box. This was all going by so quickly. "Lukas, will you marry me?"

Lukas wiped the stray tears running down his face and nodded quickly, barely able to talk after laughing.  
"I thought I was going to beat you to this question, too."

Matthias smiled, remembering when Lukas agreed to be his boyfriend only moments before he had asked. He had sworn he was psychic.

"So does tha-"

"Yes."

Before Matthias could put the ring on him, Lukas kneeled down to where Matthias was and kissed him with all of the passion and love he had for this goofy Danish man. No, his, goofy Danish man.


End file.
